


Wake Up Call

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, F/M, Married Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Judith is rather creative when it comes to waking up her husband.Nader greatly enjoys when his wife decides to become a bit mischievous.
Relationships: Judith von Daphnel/Nader
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support, peach! I hope you enjoy this!

Years of life as a soldier had conditioned Nader to become a rather light sleeper. One who slept through an enemy assassin cutting their way into a tent usually did not wake up again. Nader would not have lived as long as he had if he had not adapted.

Which was why he was already half awake when the warmth next to him moved away. His mind went through the usual checklist. 

Did he know what had caused the movement? Yes. 

Enemy? No. Warm, soft, loving wife.

Weapons? Within arm’s reach, but unnecessary. 

Fight? No. He could go back to sleep.

Nader settled on grumbling, reaching a hand out for his wife in a half hearted attempt to pull Judith back to his side. He was rewarded with a laugh, which only made him grumble further. He was starting to sound like a grizzly bear at this rate. Fine then. If Judith wanted to be up at the break of dawn on the one day in forever they had to sleep in that was her business. Nader wanted to go back to being unconscious. 

Still, it was always nicer with Judith cuddled up against his side.

He was not given long to mourn her absence. The bed shifted under Judith’s weight, and the covers were thrown back. 

“Stop denying me warmth,” Nader muttered, trying to sink deeper into the pillows.

The bed dipped yet again as Judith leaned in. Her sword calloused fingertips brushed over Nader’s hip. Nader’s nostrils flared briefly as he fought the urge to snap his eyes open and see just what was going on. But then he knew he would ruin the surprise, and he would never do that to Judith.

Her fingers traveled lower, following the flow of his hipbone down. Nader tried to remain still as Judith’s hand gently combed through the dark coarse hair around his groin, but it was very much a test of will. 

That will broke when he felt Judith’s hot breath against his skin and heard her laugh again. Her lips pressed lightly against the tip of his cock, and Nader’s eyes flew wide open.

Nader’s head flew up off the pillow, greeted with the beautiful sight of Judith grinning around the tip of his dick. She held eye contact as she slowly, with such deliberate leisure, bobbed her head forward, taking more of him into her mouth. Nader was rapidly growing hard as Judith’s heat surrounded him. His fists gripped the sheets to keep from grabbing at Judith’s hair. She was being rather mischievous today, and Nader did not want to give her any excuse to stop. 

Judith moaned happily around him as she bottomed out, easily taking Nader’s entire thick length between her lips. She rested there for a moment, fingers playing along his hips in a way she absolutely had to know was making him squirm.

Judith began to bob her head up and down the length of Nader’s cock, working him to full hardness. Every time Nader groaned he felt Judith grin a bit wider. If he could put a smile on her face he did not care that it came at the cost of him becoming a moaning mess.

There was a loud ripping noise as Judith increased her pace. Nader grumbled again as he released the ruined fabric of the sheets. His entire income was going to be spent on bedding at this rate if Judith kept making him feel so good. She laughed at him, his cock still trapped in that wet warmth of her mouth, and Nader’s grumble turned into a deep whine.

Judith was unrelenting. By now she knew all the little ways in which to take him apart, and she was mercilessly using them against her loving husband. Her nails gently scratched along his sides while her tongue traced the vein on the underside of his cock. Her hands moved over his stomach, fingers spread to cover the entire expanse of his lower torso. Down and down they traveled, Judith increasing her pace. She hollowed her cheeks as her fingers ghosted over his inner thighs. Nader was breathing heavily, his hand moving from the torn sheet to run through his hair. Earth below, she made him feel so good.

“Judith,” he moaned, bucking his hips in a silent beg for more. “Close, so close. Keep going.”

Judith hummed around him, nails scratching at his thigh with one hand while the other!  _ Oh! _ She cupped his balls, giving them a soft squeeze. Nader’s groan echoed off the walls of their bedroom. It turned into an animalistic wail as Judith pulled off of him with a loud pop.

Nader stared up at his grinning wife, looking very much like a fish out of water he was sure. He had come so close!

“That was cruel,” Nader said slowly, his breath still heavy from his denied pleasure. 

“Hmmm, perhaps it was,” Judith allowed. “But I want you worked up before you fuck me.”

Nader’s heart thudded in his chest as Judith’s plan was laid bare for him. “Gods,” he breathed, lips forming a bright smile. “I love you.”

“I know,” Judith answered, her voice more tender than a moment ago. She leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you too.”

Judith moved to pull away, but Nader grabbed the back of her neck, stealing her breath away with a fiercely deep kiss. After her initial moment of surprise, she moaned against him, opening her mouth when Nader ran his tongue over her lips. Nader refused to break the kiss as he flipped their positions, laying Judith back until he was leaning over her.

She felt so good against him, her heavy breasts pressed to his chest, legs tangling with his own to draw him close. Her hand grabbed at his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. Nader growled into the last moment of the kiss, guiding Judith’s leg to the side, laying her open for him.

“You’re really going to get it now.”

“I’m counting on it,” Judith responded, her eyes glistening with mirth and mischief. 

Nader held her leg out, caressing her calf. With his other hand, Nader sunk two fingers knuckle deep within Judith. She cried out, her back arching at the sudden intrusion, her hands gripping tightly at his forearms. 

“Well, look at that,” Nader gloated, scissoring his fingers inside Judith. “Already so wet. Have you been imagining how it will feel when you’re speared on my fat cock?”

“Yes,” Judith huffed, in a way that sounded as far from pleading as one could get. She arched her back again, this time deliberately, to brush her nipples against his chest. Nader set his face in stone as best he could to hide how it affected him, but from the small grin that tugged at the corners of Judith’s lips, he knew he had given himself away. “I’ve wanted you to fill me up since the moment I woke up this morning. So get on with it,” she demanded. 

The last word hitched in her throat as Nader pressed his fingers in deeper. Satisfaction flooded Nader’s chest at the feel of Judith’s fingers flexing against his arm, curling and uncurling as her body worked through the pleasure he offered her. It only grew as her pussy refused to let go of him, clenching tightly around his fingers. The thought of him had done this to her, had her wet and needy and demanding. 

Nader slid another finger inside Judith, using her own tactic of a slow assault to take her apart. Judith writhed in his embrace, a look of frustration on her flushed face.

“Oh for the love of the Goddess, I am more than ready to take you! Just fuck me!”

Nader laughed loudly at Judith’s impatience, hitching her leg over his shoulder and placing a hand on her other to keep it against the sheets. Judith would wrap it around him if given the chance and he needed her as she was for now.

He positioned himself against Judith’s pussy, biting his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to spill forth at the feel of that heat so near him. 

They paused in that moment, taking in the sight of the other. No matter how many times he saw her, Judith’s beauty never failed to steal his breath away. She was brighter than any ray of sunlight in his eyes, and his chest filled with a pleasant ache every time he was allowed to behold her. When she laughed he could do nothing besides smile in response. She was his partner, the sword he trusted to watch his back; the person who knew all his little quirks and worked them into her  _ ‘I love you’ _ s. She was his best friend and his lover.

“Nader.” Judith’s voice was gentle. Her hands rose up to cradle his cheeks, fingers scratching gently at his beard. “You went somewhere there, my love.”

Nader shook his head, leaning into her touch. “Just overwhelmed by how much of my heart you fill.”

Judith’s already flushed face turned a darker shade of crimson, painting the tips of her ears and her chest. “Don’t say things like that when I’m begging you to fuck me.”

Nader laughed loudly at that. “Begging is not the word I would have used,” he pointed out.

Judith shot him a dead panned look as he leaned in close, his laugh sending a rumble through his chest and into Judith. “I love you,” he whispered even as he pressed his lips against his wife’s. Judith’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Judith held his gaze for a second as Nader pulled away, only to throw her head back and cry out loud enough for the entire house to hear when Nader sheathed every inch of himself within her. 

He paused, groaning heavily at the tight feel of Judith surrounding him. If he was not careful she was going to make him cum as fast as a young man feeling the touch of a lover for the first time. Nader held himself in place, both to recover himself and to give Judith a moment to adjust.

Judith rolled her hips just as Nader drew in a deep breath. Together they announced to each other their desire to continue. Nader pulled out of Judith until only the tip of his cock was within her. A single heartbeat, and then he was thrusting into her again. Judith gasped loudly, writhing beneath Nader. He was hitting so deep inside her, and he could see her resolve crumbling with each thrust.

So Nader did as she had demanded. He set a punishing pace, fucking into her with abandon. His hips slapped against Judith’s, her hips rolling to meet him with each thrust, taking him in as deeply as she could. Nader held onto her leg, keeping it up so that he had that wonderful angle to keep pounding into her.

Nader groaned as he leaned over Judith again, his hand running through her hair. She groaned as her leg was forced back even further, her eyes dropping closed at the pleasant ache. Judith clawed at his shoulders, pulling him in close as she turned her head, lips seeking his. But Nader kissed her forehead instead, denying her lips in favor of hearing all those beautiful noises that fell from Judith’s lips. 

He savoured the feel of her, lost himself in that entracing heat that was going to destroy him. He loved every second of it. Gods, he loved her. 

Nader continued his brutal pace, the bed shaking beneath them with the force at which he was fucking her. Judith keened, her fingers digging into the skin above his shoulder blades. Nader could feel her tensing, could feel the way her body trembled around him like she was going to come undone.

“I’ve got you,” Nader whispered, hot breath against Judith’s ear. 

Whatever word she was going to respond with was cut off in a gasp as Nader sheathed himself within her once more, turning into a loud cry as her pleasure broke and washed over her. Nader held on tightly to Judith, his pace faltering as her orgasm clenched around him. She made him lose his breath as effectively as whenever she knocked him off his feet when they trained together.

Nader pulled himself free of Judith’s body with a loud groan, leaning back on his heels as his hand dropped to his cock. His hand slid smoothly over the length of himself, covered in Judith’s own slick. With no more than a few sure strokes, Nader was moaning Judith’s name as his seed splashed across her stomach. 

Judith’s arms were still around his neck, and she guided Nader down to curl against her side. They lay together, languidly stretching their limbs like two lazy cats settling in for a nap in the rays of sunlight now spilling in through the windows. Nader allowed himself to just be, to recover his breath and enjoy the feel of his wife beside him, basking in the afterglow of their love making. 

“You know you could have cum inside me,” Judith said, her words matter of fact, as she stared down at the sticky substance cooling against her stomach.

Nader nuzzled his face against her neck, making sure his beard scratched against that one spot that always made her shiver. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to bathe with you,” Nader countered.

Judith threw her head back and laughed, bright and clear. Her hand swatted playfully at Nader’s arm. “Well I certainly need one now. Come on, you giant teddy bear,” she commanded. “I want you to bend me over the edge of the tub and grab my tits while you fuck me from behind.”

Judith slid gracefully from the bed and padded toward their private bathing room. 

Nader, with much less dignity, bounced off the bed and scooped up his wife into his arms. Judith was both yelling and laughing at him as he carried her into the bathroom, leaning down to steal her words with a kiss.

He needed to remember to tell the kiddo he was on his own today. Today, Nader decided as he lowered Judith into the hotspring turned bath, today was for his wife and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying for cuddles and fluff at the end, but Ms Judith demanded more sex. Who am I to argue with her?


End file.
